Heartbreak
by lala999
Summary: -canceled-How will Cathy cope with Bryon Breaking her heart. A Pony/Cathy fic. This story is not a one-shot. thanks Extremewriter for beta reading this.No flames please
1. Chapter 1

I was crying a river when I found out that Bryon didn't love me anymore. I was beside myself. I really loved him, and suddenly he lost all emotions. I ran out of his house while crying, with out telling him that. While on my way home, I saw a friend of mine, Ponyboy. He ran up to me and asked, "What the matter, Cathy?"

I struggled to reply since I was crying. Then I said, "Bryon!"

He replied, "He broke your heart didn't he?" I nodded. He sighed, but I wonder why.

I sniffled, wiped some of my tears and said, "I'm not sure how I'm going to move on."

He then asked, "What did he do?"

I answered,"Yesterday, Bryon found out Mark sold drugs. Bryon was really upset turned in Mark to authorities. Then Bryon was upset over the problem, and he just suddenly didn't care about anything, as if he lost all his emotions. He forgot about me, and about my concern for M&M. It's just not like him to do that. I loved him very much, our relationship was getting serious."

He replied, "I can't believe he did that to you. I'm also shocked that he turned in Mark, without trying to talk to him first. If I were him, I try to convince Mark not to sell drugs anymore first."

I reply with a lot tears coming down my face, "Worse, he totally forgot about me, and M&M." When I was about to put my head on his shoulder, someone yelled, "Boo!"

I turned and saw Two-bit, the 20 year old junior. The weird thing about him is that he even bothered to go to school, even though he didn't learn nothing from it.

He smiled and said, "Pony, you making moves on Bryon's girl, and Cathy why are you crying?"

Pony turned red and replied shyly, "I 'm not making moves on her and Cathy is crying because"

I took the words out of his mouth and struggled to say," Bryon broke my heart." I started crying even more.

Pony hugged me and said, "It's ok Cathy. We'll all help you go thought this." I still continued crying, and my tears were soaking Pony's shirt. Two-Bit inched towards me; I asked Pony and Two-Bit," What time is it?"

A man came by by surprise and said," It's five minutes before six."

The man walked off and then I said, "Oh no! I have to go home for dinner. Then I got to tell my parents about Bryon..." Then even more tears started coming down my eyes.

Pony coolly said, "Calm down Cathy. Let's run to your house."

The three of us ran toward my house. Then Two bit bumped into an old lady by accident, and she asked, "Why are you three in a rush."

Pony said, "We're playing tag"

We continued running and the old lady yelled, "Ok"

I got to my house and waved goodbye at Pony and Two-Bit. I walked in the house, and Mom and Dad walked towards me. Next, Mom asked, "What's the matter Cathy."

I stuttered, "Bryon!"

Dad yelled, "I'm going to strangle Bryon for using you."

I yelled, "That's not why he broke my heart."

Mom asked, "What did he do?"

I told the everything I told Ponyboy. Mom replied, "I know you upset you are. You really loved him, and you wanted to marry him. I shocked he did that too."

Dad then said, "Wow that's weird. He didn't even give Mark a chance. I guess M&M ain't the only one acting weird. Cathy, we'll help you get over Bryon"

M&M turned toward Dad and sighed. When will Dad ever stop picking on M&M

I yelled, "Can you please stop picking on him? He feels differently than we do. That's all you ever do."

Mom yelled, "Stop fighting, and Jake don't pick on our son so much. It's upsetting our children especially Cathy."

I started crying some more and I ran to my room. I'm sick and tired of Dad picking on M&M. He's too harsh in him.

Later, my 6 year old sister Mary came to my room and asked, "Why are you sad, Cathy?"

I replied, " Bryon broke my heart."

She then exclaimed, "Oh no! We got take you to the hospital." She always takes things literally. That's the last thing I need right now.

I then said crying some more, "You don't get it. "Mary frowned and walked out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and it was morning. I guess I cried myself to sleep. I don't know how, but I have to move on. I hope I'm not pregnant. If he did get me pregnant I'm not sure if can move on. Also, my parents would be angrier with me than they are at M&M if that happened. After I got dressed and everything, I went to look for my brush but I couldn't find it. Next I heard some humming. It came from Mary's room. I went in her room, and I found her brushing her hair with my brush.

I yelled, "Give me my brush you little brat!" She started running away with it. I chased after her, but she was too fast. I ran through the hallway chasing after her, and then Mary bumped into Mom.

My mom commanded, "Mary, give Cathy back her brush, or you will be punished."

Mary said, "Fine." She handed my brush back to me.

I continued getting ready for school. I picked out my clothes, and then brushed my hair. I joined my family to go eat breakfast. My mom asked, "Did you get intimate with Bryon?"

I lied. " No." I couldn't tell my parents the truth. They would get mad, and if he got me pregnant they'll kill me, and him. Then my parents left the table and walked to the kitchen. Next, I looked at the clock, and I realized that it was time to go to school. I rushed out the door and yelled, "Goodbye! "

When I got to school, all my friends were there except for my best friend Macy; I guess either she's not coming to school or she's late.

They all yelled, "Hi Cathy."

My friend Lisa then asked, "How's it going with Bryon?"

"We broke up yesterday." I replied.

My friend Patricia said, "That sucks. You guys were dating for a long time. I was hoping you two would get hitched up."

Another friend of mine named Lisa asked, "Why did you break up with him?"

I didn't want to tell the whole story and how I reacted to it since it would make me cry again. I don't want everyone see me cry. In fact, I didn't want Pony and Two-Bit to see me cry, and just by chance they did.

"He's changing. He's really upset withMark for selling drugs. It's depressing him." I answered.

Linda asked, "Mark got caught by fuzz selling drugs?" I nodded.

My friend Debra then said, "I'm not surprised he got in jail. I've seen him sell drugs on random streets. He usually sells them to adult hippies." I raised my eyebrows, and my mouth opened.

Linda asked, "Why didn't you tell us? That'll make good gossip."

"You know me," Debra replied. "I hate drama."

Patricia then said, "Switching the topic back to Bryon, Cathy, I hope you find the right guy."

"I know I have to move on." I replied.

During my classes before lunch, I was quieter than usual. Macy did come to school late though.

At lunch, Macy said, "Hey Cathy, you seemed unusually quiet btoday. Did Bryon break your heart? I know you loved him."

I whispered , "Yes, I really loved him, I couldn't believe how he changed so rapidly."

She replied, "It's OK Cathy, you can move on. I overheard Ponyboy and Two-Bit talking about Bryon breaking your heart, and I wanted to verify it. I also want to ask you, did Bryon turn in Mark for selling drugs?" I nodded.

She then said, "OK, I guess everything Pony said was true."

"Macy, you gotta stop eavesdropping. People don't like it when you do that," I replied.

"OK Cathy," She replied, "I'll try to stop."

"I just don't want you to get in some mess ," I explained

"Cathy," Macy asked, "how many people know about this?"

I answered, " A few."

"You should tell people. If you don't want to tell people, I will." Macy replied.

I said, "Go ahead, I'm not in the mood." I put my head down on the table, and she started walking away, but I didn't pay attention. _Bring!_ The lunch bell rang, and lunch was over.

The day went on and I was still quiet. After school, some of my friends walked up to me.

Debra asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you loved Bryon, and that he broke your heart?"

A tear came out of my eye, and I yelled, "I don't want to talk about it."

Patricia said, "Cathy wants some alone time. Lets not bombard her with questions today." They all walked off. I walked alone. While waking home, I was wondering when the right time would be to look for a boyfriend. I could try to get Pony as my boyfriend. Hopefully he still knows my number. I don't know if he'll ask me out again. The last time he asked him me out I rejected him since I was dating Bryon. I'm not going to get a new boyfriend quite yet. I'm going to try to get over Bryon by dating again. I walked home right after school for once. I usually go visit a friend or something after school.


End file.
